<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A note by MadamTears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140523">A note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears'>MadamTears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just an apology, Not a fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys. I removed ‘Home’ because someone informed me of Dream’s discomfort in gore artwork and writing and I had no idea he addressed this. Rather than upsetting him should he stumble upon it, I’ve deleted it altogether. I still have the fic in my docs so I didn’t totally lose it. I did want to make it as part of a new series but I don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable.</p><p>But the other series are still staying up! This one was just too gory I guess, despite my aversion to writing stuff too graphic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>